visionarycreationfandomcom-20200214-history
Real-World Counterparts
See also Category:Real-World Counterparts Real-World Counterparts are Encyclopedia entries that reference people, places or things that exist within the real universe and have also been shown to have counterparts that exist in the fictional Visionary Universe. There are two types of such counterparts each of which is documented differently. Parallel Counterparts One such type are those counterparts whose existence has been fairly parallel from the real universe to the Visionary Universe. They will share common origins, history and status from one universe to the other. This type will include a brief introduction at the top of the entry which briefly overviews the entry. That introductory text will then be followed by a tag linking to the Category page, placed here by way of example. -Category:Real-World Counterparts This type will primarily be for the purpose of introducing a person, place, or thing from the real world into a fictional story to better ground the story to the real world and thus help the reader feel more connected or impacted by the events of the story. This will tend to be more central figures in society, like Presidents, or more widely known places, like major cities, or significant, unique things whose history or symbolic status make them central to a story and difficult to substitute. Contributors are welcome to add examples of the first type of counterpart for those entries that have been even remotely mentioned in an actual VU story while including reference to the actual story content which first mentioned the counterpart. Entries should not be created for real world elements not so referenced in a story, for the simple reason of not overwhelming the wiki with material which may never bear relevance to the Visionary Universe. Non-Parallel Counterparts The other type are those counterparts whose existence has been largely dissimilar from the real universe to the Visionary Universe. They could have differing origins, divergent histories or different status from one universe to the other. This type will include a brief overview of the Real World Counterpart on the entries’ Discussion Page, which will then be followed by a tag linking to the Category page, placed here by way of example. -Category:Real World Counterparts This type will primarily be for the purpose of using a name of some personal or sentimental connection to the creator in order to honor or ‘tip the hat’ to the real counterpart in the real universe. This could include naming characters after friends or family, naming cities or towns after one’s hometown, etc. Contributors can use examples of the second type when creating supplementary material for main entries, but should only do so when they have first gotten formal permission to do so, then should also make a note on that entries’ Discussion Page identifying the addition, for example… Real World Counterparts: -Charles Sellner listed as best friend is the name of my high school best friend. (This should be followed by a signature) For legal reasons, such names so listed will be exempt from ever being developed into full characters in a story and may only be generally referred to or off-handedly mentioned in the context of a story at best. Contributors who list such real-world counterparts and fail to note them are hereby forewarned that doing so could result in legal action. By way of reminder, all content of the Visionary Universe Wiki becomes potential material to be developed by Visionary Comics Studio and its affiliates into story content material. Visionary bears no liability or responsibility for developing a fictional story based off a name included in the Visionary Universe wiki that is the name of an actual person, place or thing not properly annotated by the guidelines above. This would include any instance that could be otherwise viewed as slander or defamation of character had Visionary been aware of the real-world connection. Additional Resources *Category:Historical Benchmarks for a listing of all Chronicles in the wiki that document actual historical events that also transpired within the Visionary Universe. *Real World vs. Visionary World for an overview of why, how and when real world elements are introduced into the Visionary Universe and some of the purposes served in doing so. Category:Admin Category:Content Terms Category:Guidelines Category:Site Information